


Willow's Friend--Mr. Codeine

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has dental surgery and overdoes it on the painkillers.  All loopy, she traipses off to find Spike and jump him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow's Friend--Mr. Codeine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on October 11, 1998 as a gift fic. There are two follow-ups which I'll post tonight because I want to start the big angst this weekend.
> 
> Also, while it may look like a lot more time was passing between publishing dates, it wasn't because I wasn't writing. I was just writing a lot of other stories outside this series.

"Honey, I know it hurts, but you just took a painkiller an hour ago. You have to wait another three hours."

Willow glowered up at her mom who hovered in mom-like fashion at Willow's bedside. The redhead was miserable. During gym class she had been hit in the face with a softball and she had cracked two teeth. Emergency dental surgery had left her numb for a while, but now her left cheek throbbed in pain.

Her tongue and inner cheek were swollen from where she had bitten them and a lovely bruise covered her face from jaw to eye. And her teeth hurt, the nerve endings still raw.

Her mom brushed a lock of hair off her forehead and placed a gentle kiss there. "You'll be fine, baby. Just go to sleep and you'll feel better in the morning."

"I look hideous," Willow mumbled over her swollen tongue.

"Makeup can do wonders, dear." Her mother tucked the covers in, then turned off the bedside lamp. "I'm just down the hall if you need me."

"No shit." Since it came out sounding like 'no stwhit', Willow wasn't surprised her mom just smiled and left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

What a perfect way to start a week. Bruised face, broken teeth, pain, unable to make sense when talking, plus no sex since that wonderful Wednesday before.

The thought of Spike, Buffy and Cordy sent shivers down Willow's spine and she tried to smile. Pain replaced the good feeling and she whimpered. To Hell with doctor's orders. Painkillers were only good if they actually killed the pain.

Sitting up, Willow reached for the bottle of painkillers and popped two in her mouth, following them down with a large swig of water. Then she lay back down to wait for them to take effect.

*****

Thirty minutes later, Willow was feeling no pain. She'd close her eyes to try to sleep and the world would spin, making her giggle. When her eyes were open, all she could think about was sex with Spike.

If he was here, he'd make the pain go away in his own special way. He'd lick her from head to foot, spending considerable time between her legs, then he'd fuck her silly.

Moaning as desire lashed through her, Willow drew her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes again. Now images of Spike, naked, swam before her closed eyes. Pale skin, sculpted muscles, rock hard cock...

This would not do.

If Spike wouldn't come to her, she'd go to him.

*****

Thirty minutes later, Willow slipped through the unguarded window into an unused storeroom of the factory. Trying not to giggle, she traipsed silently across the floor and opened the door a crack. Peeking out, she saw the hallway was empty and slipped out.

The theme song from Mission Impossible began to run through her head and she tiptoed down the hall towards Spike's room.

Somehow she managed to make it to his room without running into any vampires. Opening the door she stepped inside and closed it behind her. She giggled.

Sitting in his wheelchair, Spike spun it around and gaped. His mouth dropped open and he stared at the sight before him.

Willow leaned against the door, giggling, one side of her face covered in an ugly bruise. She wore what looked to be a shortie nightgown tucked into a pair of jeans, accented with a Mickey Mouse hat and pink bunny slippers.

"Willow? What the Hell are you doing here?" he hissed, rising from the chair.

"Need fucking," she mumbled nearly unintelligibly, then started giggling again.

Spike pulled her into his arms and led her over to the bed. "What's wrong with you? And what happened to your face?"

"Softball, toothies, fuck me?" She dropped down onto the bed and reached for his belt buckle. Spike slapped her hands away and she pouted.

"Pet, that made no sense."

"Fuck me?" Crossing one leg over the other, Willow began to bounce her bunny covered foot.

Spike sighed and crouched down in front of her. "That part made sense." Gently he touched her bruise. When she didn't react, he ran his fingers over her cheek. All Willow did was purr in pleasure and rub against his fingers. Suspicion washed over him and he took one of her hands and tugged it towards his mouth.

"OW."

One taste of her blood answered one of his questions. Codeine. Absently sucking on the finger he had bitten, Spike watched a wide range of emotions cross her face.

"You're high as a kite, luv."

Willow gave him a goofy smile and pulled her hand free to tug her nightie over her head, nearly dislodging the incongruous pink felt hat with big, black plastic ears. Tossing the gown aside, she smashed the hat back down on her head, then giggled again.

Spike sighed again, trying to ignore her perspiration slick breasts and erect little nipples, and rose to his feet. "I'm taking you home."

As he reached for her, Willow scooted backwards across the bed. "No. Not going. Fuck."

"Willow, you're in no condition to do anything but sleep," he tried in a stern voice.

Still grinning, Willow licked her lips with her swollen tongue and cupped her breasts, hissing in pleasure as her thumbs caressed her nipples.

"Stop that," Spike ordered, both to Willow and his unruly dick, which was rising in his jeans.

Her eyes focused on his crotch. "Little Spike wants to come out and play," she sang.

Spike groaned and gave up. Locking the door, he kicked off his boots and pulled his shirt off, then crawled onto the bed.

"Ooooh, goody, Spikey," Willow babbled.

He removed her slippers and held them up. "Pink bunnies?"

"Like you. Keep goin' and goin'," she crooned.

Spike tossed the slippers over his shoulder and reached for the snap of her jeans. With her eager wiggling, he removed the jeans and threw them on the floor, leaving her in a white thong and the hat.

"Ooh, naked. Gonna take advantage of wittle me?"

"Luv, there's no way on earth I can resist you, so if you're going to hate yourself in the morning, tough shit," he growled.

Willow's answer was to flop onto her back and spread her legs wide. Spike crawled between them, one hand hurriedly unfastening his jeans and freeing his throbbing cock. Willow moaned at the sight of his erection and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"NOW."

"Can I kiss you first?"

"NO." Her head rolled wildly as she shook it, making her giggle some more.

Sighing, Spike pulled the thong aside and felt how wet she was. At his touch, Willow arched her hips and tightened her legs around his hips. With a groan, Spike leaned forward and thrust his cock deep inside her hot, wet pussy.

Keening in pleasure, Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and bounced on the bed, meeting his thrusts and babbling, "Oooh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Spikey."

Grunting, Spike moved faster, grinding their pelvises together as pleasure swamped him. Grabbing her hips, he rolled them, bringing her over him.

Gasping in pleasure, Willow rose to her knees and spread her hands on his chest, her hips rising and falling as she impaled herself on his cock. Spike began to caress her breasts, tweaking the nipples until she whimpered in lust.

One hand slid from her breast, down her stomach and into the curls between her legs. Finding her slippery clit, Spike twisted and caressed it until Willow slammed herself down on him, making them both grunt.

Groaning, she came, shuddering around his cock and sending him out of his mind. Growling, Spike thrust hard and spilled himself into her depths.

Slowly, panting, Willow collapsed on Spike, sprawling on his chest.

"Luv, that was wonderful, but very risky," he murmured, looking down at the mouse ears on her head.

Her answer was an unladylike snore.

Shaking his head, Spike chuckled and moved her off of him. Willow whimpered and wrapped her arm across his chest, fast asleep.

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he watched her sleep, wincing at the ugly bruise marring her delicate skin.

He'd let her sleep for an hour, then...

End


End file.
